Home
by AnnieCoco
Summary: One-shot, song fiction. "There was a lingering melancholy in the empty spaces, and when they each turned to leave, they could not resist glancing over their shoulder to smile at each other." Phil Collins - You'll Be in My Heart


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters  
(Thought I wish I did.)**  
**[Song: Phil Collins – You'll Be in My Heart]  
Severus Snape/Lily Evans**

**

* * *

**

_Come, stop your crying, it'd be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight_

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will."

But her green eyes were tear-stained. "I want to be with you."

Her warm little hand found his.

"It'll be fine. Trust me," he whispered.

There was no other universe but theirs, and in the brightly lit room, they ignored the cacophony of other children. They waited, anxious, standing together. The hat will decide their fate.

_I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry_

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither."

But her emeralds were glistening. "What if we stop being friends?"

And it was him who held her close.

"It'll be okay. Trust me," he said simply.

There was a lingering melancholy in the empty spaces, and when they each turned to leave, they could not resist glancing over their shoulder to smile at each other.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry_

"They are despicable."

"I know."

Her precious jades were misted with anger.

The wand in her hand shot precarious golden sparks.

"They had no right at all -" She started savagely. "Don't listen to a word they say. You _are_ worth it."

And he believed her.

She forced a smile on her face and pulled from behind her a chessboard. Though as much as they tried, neither could keep the annoyance off their mind, and both looked grimly at the broken pawns with a feeling of dread.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more_

"I don't want to leave."

"We have to."

She looked up to the castle sadly.

"And we will be back next year?" She placed a sneakered foot on the train.

"Of course."

Her russet hair twisted about her face. She turned to him and reached out her hand. "Let's go home."

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always, always_

"Did you see him earlier?"

"Yes."

Her scarlet strands escaped the ponytail in rebellion. "Did he say anything?"

"Ye- no."

"You can tell me."

"It was rude and immature. It doesn't matter."

Her eyebrow was raised. "Doesn't it?"

The train thundered on beneath them. Anticipation climbing, she did the same onto the table to peer out the window at the darkening skies. She looked at him. "We're back."

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain_

"You talked to your _friends_."

"I did."

She was subdued, her mood the same shade as the cold statue behind her. "I don't understand."

"We can still see each other."

"Is it because I'm muggle-born?" She plucked a dry leaf from her hair. Her green eyes fastened to his pointedly. He looked away.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed, dropping the leaf to the ground, its graceful flutter somehow making everything more bearable.

_I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

"I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I was busy."

She was tumultuous. "With what?"

"Things."

"Don't -!" Her hands shoved him roughly into the stone wall. His eyes betrayed his shock. She stepped back, gasping, her verdant eyes filling.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"Are you sitting next to me?"

"Is that surprising?"

Her wide eyes could not hide the smile behind them. "Another summer…"

She curled up beside him, her cheeks flushed as vibrantly as her hair, and she slowly laid her head in his lap. "We're going home."

He carefully lowered his head to hers, feeling the caress of her sweet-scented hair. She slept soundly.

"I love you."

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold_

"Why should I be any different?"

"Lily -"

His calloused hands closed on thin air. His own ragged breath seeped into corners of emptiness. His dark figure silhouetted alone on the wall by the choked torches. He raised his wand, and one by one, they extinguished.

"You've lost her," the Gryffindor painting drawled smugly.

"Don't -" he croaked.

"I need you."

_They'll see in time  
I know_

"Stop following me."

"Listen."

She turned, but her eyes looked to the trees behind him. "I was a fool for thinking you could ever feel anything." The chartreuse orbs snapped to his with an intensity which left him breathless.

"Don't talk to me again."

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on_

"I did not think you'd be home."

"I am."

"May I come in?"

"My home is yours."

She busied herself with the traveling cloak, and dropped it to the floor.

Her crimson hair spilled from the hood. It had grown. Her viridian eyes were cautious. "It has not changed."

He was far too engrossed, looking at her with rapt delight.

He unlocked his jaw with great difficulty, "Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"I do."

"Some things are best hand delivered," she extracted from her pocket, crumpled ivory card stock.

"What's this?"

"I'm getting married."

And his world had frozen and cracked.

_They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

"Do not come."

"I understand."

She set down the firewhiskey glass, and picked up her cloak. "I just thought you should know."

"Why…?"

"I didn't want us to end on bad terms." She stood, one hand on the copper doorknob.

Her hair was a fire in the chilling winter, but they burned softer than her blazing eyes. "Goodbye."

"Take care of yourself."

He could not move.

But suddenly he could.

He smashed the bottles to the ground in his scramble for the door.

"WE WERE EVERYTHING!" he screamed to the winds. It made no sense to his ears.

And in his derision, he could have sworn there came a soft "we still are," from the shadows of the winter pine.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

The bright flame lit the night and in its wake, left a glistening feather.

_Dumbledore._

But he'd known.

Well before the second when he realized his life was over.

There was nothing to live for anymore.

The cliff looked daunting.

He toed the rocky edge carefully.

"I'm coming home," he whispered,

and fell.

He watched the rocks rise up to meet a blissful collision with his broken body.

Then that song…eerily inhuman, and the phoenix was climbing up into the clouds, taking him with it.

_Dumbledore._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always…_

"Harry!"

"Take it…take it…"

He felt water rush over him. Was he drowning? It was choking him.

Why was the water red?

Had the phoenix dropped him over the lake? That seemed plausible.

He had been flying mere seconds ago…

But he wasn't choking anymore, he looked up at a clear night. And she was there, her emerald eyes looking worriedly down at him.

He felt disoriented.

Was he in the house?

Had she come back?

He looked around for her traveling cloak.

_Lily?_ The word was not sound, but thought. She heard, her red hair swinging down to meet him in those familiar cheek kisses.

She smiled broadly, her warm hand taking his.

"Let's go home."


End file.
